Baby Bothers
by Vicki595
Summary: An unwelcome present from Daniel is driving Sam mad!


Baby Bothers  
  
TITLE: "Baby Bothers"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Humour  
  
SPOILERS: "The Light," Mention of Anise  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Any  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
  
SUMMARY: An unwelcome present from Daniel is driving Sam mad!  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Anise means pure and holy, while Freya means noble. Oh the irony! Feedback please!  
  
"Have you got one?" Samantha Carter-O'Neill asked, turning to face her new husband.  
  
"Yeah. How many you got?"  
  
"Seven for each. You?"  
  
"Same," Jack replied. "Here you go."  
  
They began to read; Sam raising her eyebrows at some of the items on her husband's scrawled list.  
  
"Uh Jack," she began.  
  
"Hang on a minute," Jack told her, consulting a book. "The girl's names are alright, I'm just checking the boy's now."  
  
Sam sighed. As soon as Daniel had found out that there were expecting their first baby, he had immediately presented Jack with a book of baby names. Jack had been driving her crazy with it ever since. She had wondered briefly about returning the favour if Daniel was ever going to be a father, but realised that Janet would likely pull out the larger needles for her post-mission physicals. Sam liked her friendship with Janet, and not even getting revenge on Daniel was worth risking it. She was already plotting to get him another way.  
  
"Yeah, they're all fine," Jack announced. "Although I'm not so sure about naming our child after Daniel."  
  
"Maybe as a middle name?" Sam suggested, and Jack agreed. "Now, can I just talk to you a minute about some of your ideas? Aurora?"  
  
"If she's born at dawn," Jack explained. "Aurora's the Roman goddess of dawn."  
  
"You want to name our daughter after a goddess after every thing we've been through?" Sam questioned, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"Good point," Jack agreed.  
  
"Okay – Tegan?"  
  
"Welsh for beautiful."  
  
"I guess that also explains Bella," Sam continued. "But I'm not sure about them. I don't mind Gemma, Lucy, Sophia and Abigail though."  
  
"Jewel, light, wisdom and her father rejoices," Jack explained.  
  
"Is light such a good idea?" His wife asked. "Remember when we were trapped in that Goa'uld palace. It reminds me of the light there."  
  
"I'd forgotten about that," Jack confessed. He had tried to avoid any names that reminded him of their past missions, especially because they had to keep their personal and work lives separate as much as possible.  
  
"Okay, and as for your boy's names... Franklin?"  
  
"Free man," Jack explained, and Sam considered removing Daniel and Danielle from her lists herself.  
  
"I don't think so Jack. What's with Kenneth and Declan?"  
  
"Gaelic meaning handsome, and full of goodness," he declared, grinning. Sam briefly entertained a fantasy of throwing the book out of the window, or even better at Daniel's head.  
  
"What's with Julian?" Sam didn't mind the name; she just couldn't see her son being called that – if it was a son.  
  
"Fair skinned," was Jack's response. "You don't like it?"  
  
Sam pulled a face, as she caressed her expanding stomach. "I don't mind Nicholas, Alexander or Matthew," she told him, waiting for Jack to reel off the meanings. He didn't disappoint her. Sam decided that if they ever decided to have another child, she would hide the baby book. However, it was looking less and less likely that Jack was going to last long enough to see the start of her third trimester with this one.  
  
"Conqueror, defender of men and gift of God," he informed her. Sam smiled at the last one.  
  
"The last one's certainly very appropriate," she remarked, as they had been unsure if she had been able to have children. However, they had had no trouble conceiving this baby, and if Jack survived hormones and mood swings, she had no doubt that they would have more.  
  
"I know," Jack grinned as he leant over to kiss her. "However, the most inappropriate names I've found so far is that Anise means pure and holy, while Freya is noble!"  
  
Sam just started to laugh as she thought of the Tok'ra scientist, agreeing with Jack's assessment of the inappropriateness of the woman's names. Jack just watched her fondly, before reaching over to kiss her.  
  
Sam broke away reluctantly. "We did say that we'd have come up with a name before we got up," she reminded him.  
  
Jack just bobbed his eyebrows mischievously. "We don't have to report back to the mountain until 0900 hours tomorrow," he reminded her. "Who says anything about getting up?"  
  
Sam laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But remember what happened last time we did that?"  
  
Jack's glance flickered down to her swollen stomach, then back to her dancing blue eyes. "At least it can't happen this time."  
  
  
  
The end! :-D  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke 2002 


End file.
